CitizenSoldier
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: A mash up of how Reid is a hero. Also, some scenes of his life away from the job. Reidcentric No pairings.
1. Citizen

**Citizen/Soldier**

Prompt: Citizen/Soldier- 3 Doors Down

**Chapter 1: Citizen**

Reid sat in the bar with the rest of the team. They had just come back from a long case, and they all needed to relax. Garcia was telling a joke about something Morgan had done. Hotch was sitting next to Emily. They had been dating for a while, now. Dave and JJ were sitting together, as well. They had been dating for almost two weeks.

**Beyond the boundaries of your cities lights stand the heroes waiting for your cries.  
So many times you did not bring this on yourself.  
When that moment finally comes,  
I'll be there to help.**

"Hey, Reid." Morgan said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any plans for the weekend?"

"Yeah. I was going to visit my mother. I haven't seen her in a while, and I thought it would be nice to visit."  
"Oh, that's nice. Your mother is really nice. Have fun."

"Thanks, Morgan."

**On that day, when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
I'll be right here.  
Citizen/soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
Standing on guard for the ones that we shelter.  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there.**

xxxxxx

Reid was at JJ's house. He was going to watch his grandson, Henry, while JJ went out with Dave. She broke up with Will a while ago and he saw Henry once in a while. Reid didn't know why they broke up, he just knew that she was happy with Dave.

While JJ was out, Reid played games with Henry, read to him, and fed him. He loved Henry. He loved spending time with him. Reid put Henry to sleep and twenty minutes later JJ came home.

**For when there are people crying in the street,  
For when they're starving for a meal to eat.  
For when they simply need a place to make their beds,  
Right here beneath my wing,  
You can rest your head.**

JJ and Reid started to talk.

"So, Reid, how are your headaches?"

"They're getting better. I don't know what to do. The doctor says that there is nothing physically wrong. He wants to do a psych analysis. What if I-I...have schizophrenia?

"Spence, it's okay. We're all here for you. Don't worry we'll help you. But nothing bad is going to happen."  
"Thanks, JJ."

**And on that day, when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
I'll be right here.  
Citizen/soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
Standing on guard for the ones that we shelter.  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there.**


	2. Soldier

**Chapter 2: Soldier**

Reid was a hero. He had saved Elle when he was held hostage on that train. He went on the train and tried to get the man to stop. Reid had used magic to trick the man into believing he had removed a chip from the man's arm.

Morgan told Reid not to take off his Kevlar vest, but he had to. He talked to the man and got him to finally surrender. Reid was happy and everyone was proud of him.

**Hope and pray that you never need me,  
but rest assured I will not let you down.  
I walk beside you, but you may not see me.  
The strongest among you may not wear a crown.**

Reid might be a hero, but he did some pretty stupid stuff. Reid went a little crazy during the case with Owen Savage. He took the case personally because he saw himself in Owen. They had one through the same kind of torture through high school.

Reid walked up to Owen when he was holding an AK-47 outside of the police station. He had Emily hold his gun and blocked everyone's shot. He didn't want anyone to ruin his chances of talking Owen down. He eventually got Owen to put the gun down by saying that he could see his girlfriend. He wanted to give her her necklace she had left behind.

**On that day, when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
I'll be right here.  
On that day, when you don't have the strength for the burden you bear,  
I'll be right here.**

Reid saved Dr. Barton. Everyone believed that LC was the initials of a patient the doctor had. Emily called Reid and told him that LC meant living children. Reid realized that the killer was going to try to kill Dr. Barton. The doctor was walking out of his house to go pick his son up from school. The killer was standing outside of Dr. Barton's house with a gun.

Reid ran out of the house and brought Dr. Barton to the ground as the man shot. Reid got shot in the knee. He shot the man in the chest and then the team arrived.

Reid was a hero. All throughout his career, he saved people.

**Citizen/soldiers holding the light  
For the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
Standing on guard for the ones that we shelter.  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there.**


End file.
